A Place To Call Home
by hermoine snape
Summary: Pete and Jackie decide it would be good to take a family vacation to small town of Broadchurch. It was mainly to help Rose move on from being separated from the Doctor. But Rose didn't expect to run into the Doctor's double in the small town, their strange meeting, but can Rose see past the Doctor's double face and see him as Alec? And let herself be happy and loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to BBC's Doctor Who or Broadchurch, nor am I making any form of profit from this fanfiction. **

**Rating: MA (L,V,S) **

**AN: You have been warned about the rating, and what will occur within it's contented. Flames will be ignored due to this warning. **

**Story Note: The breach between parallel worlds are completely sealed off. There is no Doctor Duplicate in this fanfiction. **

**Pairings: Alec Hardy/Rose Tyler **

**Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler **

_**A **_

_**Place To Call **_

_**Home **_

Alec Hardy stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He leaned over the counter and removed the fog from the mirror. He had brown hair, slightly toned skin, freckled cheeks, deep brown eyes and a scruffy beard and slightly broad frame. He reached up and gently touched the large tender scar that rested over his heart. He had a pacemaker put in after the Danny Latimer case was solved convicting his DS Ellie Miller's husband Joe with first degree murder. The only reason why Alec stayed was because of her. He had to do some major damage control after Joe's trial to clear up any nasty rumors about the kind woman. He sighed heavily and continued to get dressed for work.

Alec stopped in front of the mirror one last time and straighten his tie, grabbed his keys and badge. He walked out the front door, locked it and got into the car, and drove off to the Broadchurch Police Station.

{}

Ellie Miller quickly picked up her purse, Freddy's diaper bag. She grabbed the car keys off the table. She picked up her youngest son and place him on her hip. She turned and looked in the mirror next her. She had slightly short curly brown hair, fare skin, brown eyes and a womanly figure. Her son Freddy favored greatly.

"Tom hurry up or we'll be late for school!" called Ellie from the bottom of the stairs.

Tom ran down the stairs with backpack over his shoulder. He favored his father with short blonde hair, blue eyes and was tall and lean. The family quickly ran outside and piled into the car.

Ellie dropped Freddy off at the daycare center and dropped Tom off of the school. She looked at the lock and groaned. She was running late. She hated running late it threw off her entire day.

{}

"Miller you're late." said Alec from his office door.

Ellie sat her purse down on top of her desk. "I know. You wouldn't believe the morning I've had all ready," and walked into the small kitchen area followed by Alec. "I swear they need to open a coffee shop or something. This stuff is horrible." She said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"How's Tom handling things since after the trial?" asked Alec in concern.

Ellie shook her head, "I don't know. He won't talk to me, and Freddy is too young understand any of it. Thank goodness for that." She took a sip of her coffee.

Alec squeezed his partner's shoulder slightly, and exited the kitchen era for his office. Ellie sighed heavily and braced herself for a long day in the office. She hoped that she didn't receive a phone call about Tom in school for fighting like she did that past Friday.

{}

The Tyler family got out of the car after a long car ride from London to Broadchurch. Rose closed the back door with a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe that her parents took her away from work just to come to small town on the beach. They knew how she felt about beaches. She couldn't stand to on one, not after saying goodbye to man she loved on Bad Wolf Bay in Norway. She only wanted to climb back into the car and return back to Torchwood in hope to get the dimension canon working again to get back to him. But when it failed over and over again her father Pete pulled the plug on the project.

Rose walked up onto the sidewalk and looked into a store window and her reflection showed in front of her. She had long blonde hair to her shoulders, slightly toned skin, bright brown eyes, full lips and womanly figure. Her mother favored greatly with same blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly larger bust area but with a curved womanly figure. Pete he had slightly bold head, light tone skin, brown eyes and had slightly lean figure.

"Well, come on let's check in at the hotel." said Jackie giving her daughter a gentle push forward to the hotel and bar.

Rose sighed heavily and followed her parents to the hotel. She stepped into a nice looking lobby while Pete checked them. She was grateful to at lest have her own room.

"Oh, come on sweetheart cheer up. Here's your key. Go get settled in and unpack. You're in room nine." said Jackie handing her the key.

Rose took the key and left the lobby to get settled into the room, while her parents did the same in there room. After she got through unpacking she called her mum on her cell phone and told her was going to walk around the town.

{}

Rose aimlessly walked around the town not looking at anything special. She stopped in her tracks when she found herself at the beach. She looked around at the salty water crashing on the shore. She slowly stepped her foot into the sand followed by another. She breathed in a deeply. She saw that there were no rocks on the shoreline on cliffs, and she knew it wasn't the same beach. She knew she had to move on, it had been almost five years now since she had seen her Doctor.

Meanwhile Alec Hardy stood on the beach his hair blowing in the salty wind. He watched the sun slowly set casting a shimmer of colors across the waving water. He normal ended his long days on the beach. It calmed down his nerves of the day.

The DI turned his head and he saw a blonde headed woman that he had never seen before. He figured she was a tourist who had came to see the place that Danny Latimer had murdered. He had grown tired of those that had the balls to come to the beach and gap at the horrible sight that had been a nightmare for him and the family of the murdered boy's family, and his DS that nearly distorted the town.

Rose sat down in the sand and drew her legs up to chest and rested her chin on her knees, and she let the tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't even trouble with wiping them away. She couldn't help but break down at the memory of the lost of her Doctor. She had buried herself into her work so she wouldn't let the pain consume her. But there was no work to distract her to keep her from the tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body trying to block the wind that had cooled off since the sun had nearly set.

Alec sighed heavily and shook his head. He walked up to the woman and removed his jacket. He placed it over her shoulders. "You should bring a jacket." He told her in a thick Scottish accent.

Rose looked up and gasped at the sight of the man that stood above her. She stumbled slightly as she stood up and faced the man. She covered her mouth and a sob left her mouth. The man looked exactly like the Doctor except he had a beard. She lifted her hand and touched the label of his black suit.

"How can you be here? The walls of the universe are closed." whispered Rose. "I've spent years trying to get back to you, and you've been here this entire time."

Alec's brow raised high covering it by his long bangs. "I don't know who you are talking to, or who you think I am Miss."

"Then if you're not the Doctor, then who in the hell are you?" snapped Rose.

"I'm DI Alec Hardy." he told her.

Rose held out her hand. "Well, hand it over. It want to see the ID. Come on." She said more forcefully snapping her fingers at him.

He pulled out his ID and handed it to the woman that stood in front of him. Rose held it up into the last remaining light of the sun and read the information. She looked at it and back at him. She slapped the flip cover into his hand. She placed her hands on his chest checking for two hearts, but she only found one beating on his left side of his body. She stepped back and nearly stumbled into the sand. Alec quickly grabbed her around waist trying to stop her from falling, but the plan worked better in his mind, causing both of them to fall into the sand, and he fell back into the sand.

Rose looked up from his chest, and she heard him groan slightly at the pull on his chest. She looked down at her hand that was resting over his heart. "I'm so sorry," and she got up and helped him to his feet.

Alec rubbed the tender area on his chest. "It's fine."

Rose's brow frowned slightly. "No you're not. You pulled a muscle, and it's my fault."

"I pulled no muscle Madame. I can tell you won't leave until you get the answer you seek. I've recovering from a surgery. I suggested you go to do what you planed. Go ahead to the place were Danny Latimer was found," and he turned to walk away.

"Hey, I didn't come here for that!" yelled Rose after the DI.

"Then go home, and leave this place." he told her as he walked way.

"I wish! You're a complete bastard!"

"I work hard it!"

Rose ran up to the Scotsman, "You're such a child." She narrowed her eyes and stormed passed him, "Have a good evening DI Hardy!"

Alec watched the woman leave the beach. He groaned. She had left with his coat, and he made his way to his small apartment. He'd get his coat in the morning. He would just have to find her in town.

{}

Rose nearly slammed the hotel room and flopped down on the large bed. She closed her eyes and let several tears fall down her cheeks. She should have known better. She knew that the parallel world had same people of the normal universe she was from. She didn't expect to run into the Doctor double. They could past for twins, but with differences. He was human with only one heart. He was human and not a Time Lord.

She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. She got up from the bed and entered the bathroom in hope a bubble bath would help her relax from her encounter with the Doctor's double.

{}

The button and tell me what you think about chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose paid for her fish and chips and sat down on the wall with her feet dangling on the edge that was near the arcade. Jackie sat down next to her daughter. She could tell something was brothering her, and she knew the jacket she was wearing was nearly three sizes two big on her. She could tell that she had been crying when she had woken up that morning.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Jackie as Pete sat down next to his wife.

"I ran into the-"

"I believe you have my jacket Miss Tyler." said a male voice in a Scottish accent.

Rose looked up and saw the man that she had ran into last night on the beach. She turned around and stood up from the wall. She shrugged it off and nearly threw it at him.

"How did you know who I am DI Hardy? Because I didn't introduced myself. " snapped Rose.

"I am DI here Miss Tyler. I have my ways of finding out things." said Alec with a nearly cocky smile.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "You think that's suppose to sound impressive. You are sorely mistaken," and she walked way leaving the man and parents alone.

Jackie stood up and faced the man that reminded her of the Doctor. She balled her fist up at her side to stop from slapping him across the face. Pete stood next to his wife and placed his hand over her clinched hand.

"You listen to me and remember this. My daughter was hurt very badly recently, and you look just like him except for the beard you have on that damned face of yours." hissed Jackie.

Alec slipped on his coat. "I that would make her reaction understandable." He whispered to himself. "Have a good day," and he walked way from the couple.

"Jacks, was that necessary to tell the man that. That is private matter with Rose." said Pete.

"I just don't want her hurting more then she is right now. If I would know that he was here I wouldn't suggested this place."

He kissed his wife's brow. "It would happen sooner or later dear." She sighed heavily and nodded her head.

{}

Rose ran hard along the shore line, tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe that he had shown up again. She ran faster the waves wetting her running shoes and her sweat pants. She knew if her mother found her running like this again. It would upset her greatly. Because the last time she ran like this she had nearly hurt herself. She had to clear her mind of what happened at lunch. She had tried walking around town and going to a few small shops but nothing seemed to help her pain. She waited until near sunset before she went for a long, hard run.

Alec sighed heavily when he saw the Tyler woman run hard. He could tell she was pushing herself far too hard. Almost to the point of hurting herself. He saw her stumbled a couple times, but continued her run.

"Alec are you going to stop the woman, before she hurts herself?" asked Ellie as she walked next to him.

"The last time I came in contact her I was insulted and nearly slapped by her mother. If she hurts herself then it is her own doing." said Alec.

"Don't be a bastard Alec. What is causing her to push herself so hard?" she asked in wonder.

"According to her mother I look like a man that her daughter loved, from what I can gather from my observation of Miss Tyler and Mrs. Tyler either he left or something tragic happen."

"They're not a case that needs solving. This is a young woman that is hurting and hurting so bad her heart is shattered." said Ellie.

"That's not my fault Miller." snapped the Scotsman. "Oh for heavens sake." said the man when he saw her fall into the sand. "I don't want to get involved in the tragic story of this woman.

"Go help her Alec. You're already involved rather you like it or not." said Ellie and she gave him a gentle shove in the fallen woman's direction.

"Damn it Miller." mumbled Alec and he walked to Rose.

Rose laid in the wet sand with her hand laid on her left ankle and using her right arm as a pillow and her body shook hard with sobs. She didn't know if it was from the pain her twisted ankle or the pain of the man that looked like her Doctor.

Alec sat down on his knees, his shoes and pant getting wet and muddy from the sand and salty water. He untied her shoe and slowly removed her shoe before the swelling of her ankle caused more pain within it's constricted area. He took off her sock. Alec removed his tie and wet it in the cold ocean water and gently tied it around swelling ankle.

"It's the closest thing I have to ice." said Alec gently. "What the hell were you thinking running herself until you injure yourself."

Rose got up from the ground putting nearly all her weight on her right foot. She shoved him slightly, "Trying to forget you! You have no idea how much pain you cause me just by looking at you!" She turned to leave, but stumbled nearly landing on her left ankle, but Alec caught her under the bend of her knees.

"Damn it woman, you can't even walk." said the DI and easily shifted her up into his arms.

"Put me down! I'm stronger then I look. I'm damned Commander of fucking Torchwood Institute! Put me down!" yelled Rose.

Alec held onto the strong woman ignoring the soreness in his chest. He felt her go still in his arms. He looked down and saw she had finally had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He turned his head and saw Ellie walking next to him.

They reached Alec car and Ellie opened the back door, and Alec laid Rose down on the seat. He closed the door. He nodded to his DS and got into the car. He drove off to the hotel knowing that her parents would be worried.

Alec pulled up to Pete and Jackie's room and got out of the car. He walked up to room door 6 and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait for long before the door opened revealing Jackie.

"Oh, it's you, have you came here about Rose. Pete just left to the station to report her gone." said Jackie.

Alec motioned for the woman to follow him to the car. He opened the back door and carefully lifted Rose out of the car. He groaned slightly at the pain. He knew he would have to take something for the pain when he got home. He told her about Rose running until she had hurt her ankle and was unable to walk.

"I don't know if I should be pissed off at you or thank you DI Hardy." said Jackie opening Rose's hotel room door. "You look so much like the Doctor that's nearly so painful for Rose."

Alec laid the young woman down on the bed. "It's up to you if you want to get that ankle looked at or not. Good night Mrs. Tyler," and he left the room and headed home.

Jackie sighed heavily and removed her daughter's sandy clothes and put on her pajamas and tucked her in after placing an icepack on her ankle. She pushed back Rose's hair from her face and left her to sleep off her exhaustion, and she went to tell Pete that Rose was in her room asleep.

{}

Alec sat at in his office, slipped on his reading glasses and turned to his computer. He punched in _Torchwood, Commander Rose Tyler_. He was blocked out by security codes. He tried again only to get blocked once again. He sat back and clasped his hands behind his head in thought. He leaned forward and typed in _Rose Tyler_, he growled at all the names that popped up under the name, and he typed _in Pete and Jackie Tyler_. He let a rare smile cross his face and clicked on the name pulling up history on the family. He raised his brow at the information that it held. The family visiting were millionaires, but they surly didn't like they were rich. The daughter had a tragic past and Pete and Jackie act like newly weds. He shook his head. He typed in _The Doctor_, he nearly slammed his fist on the table when thousands of pages popped up on the search engine. He shook his head. He should have known better.

"You better not be doing a background check on that poor girl on the beach." said Ellie as she entered the off with two cups of hot tea and sandwiches for lunch. "Here. I brought it from home. You wouldn't live on the bending machines here."

Alec took the sandwich off his desk and removed the plastic cover. He took a bite of it. "Why come here to Broadchurch, and then why stay when it suppose to cause so much pain on the daughter?" He asked between chewing it.

"Well, maybe it's safer here seeing a double then what's going on at home." said Ellie.

"Oh come on Miller. If I was in their place I would pack up quicker then you could blink. What would you do?" asked Alec.

She sat back in thought and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I really don't know. It really depends on what's going on in the home. Just like I said maybe it's better here then there. We can nor will never know. So stop looking up on the family."

"I'm not hiding away Miller. She can hide in her room and cry herself to sleep for all I care."

She shook her head. "You can be a royal bastard."

"It's an art Miller." said Alec.

"Alec if you do run into her, maybe it's best to just walk past her and not say a word. You're good a ignoring people use that art you know how to do so well."

"Easy Miller. You're starting to walk a fine line." said Alec earning a roll from Ellie's eyes.

{}

Rose laid in hotel bedroom with her hurt ankle propped up on a few pillows, her parents had taken her to the doctor have it check out. It was only a sprain, but they told her to stay off of it for a few days, and no running for a few weeks. She threw down the remote of the television after flipping through it for nearly five minutes. She had been in the bed for two days now. She wanted to go and check out the church and find old grave stones like she did when she was little girl.

Rose sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She grabbed her socks and shoes. She wrapped up her ankle and slipped them on her feet. She grabbed jacket, wrote a note for her mum to find on her pillow telling her she was going to look for old grave headstones at the church. She left her room and closed the door behind her and left after locking the door behind her.

{}

Rose roamed threw the graveyard and stopped to read several. She stopped and saw a young blonde girl with several flowers in her hand. She quickly walked closer not to disturb her but to read the headstone after she left the grave yard.

"That's just great. Another damned tourist to come and find my brother's headstone. How dare you come here? You have no right to be here. You're sick all of you. You see or read about my brother's murder and you just couldn't resist to come and pay your "respects," to Daniel Latimer." snapped Chloe Latimer.

"I didn't come here to see that at all. I've been and seen more death then you can dream." said Rose stepping closer to Chloe. "I don't nor can I will understand your pain. But it must be hard."

Chloe sat down on bench nearby and Rose sat down next to the young woman. She could see that the slightly older woman had seen pain, it was in eyes.

"It just ever since my brother died it's brought thousands of people wanting to see the sight where my brother was found, and then they come here. It's not right."

"I'm Rose Tyler." She said introducing herself.

"Chloe Latimer." she said and women shook hands.

The blondes smiled weakly at each other, and told each other about their sad stories. They had to admit that it was nice to talk to a stranger, and to someone who didn't want to show pity. After awhile the new acquaints left and agreed to have lunch one afternoon. They exchanged phone numbers and left to leave their separate ways.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Pete and Jackie climbed into the boat that he had rented for the day. Rose grabbed the rope and threw into the boat. She looked up and saw Alec Hardy standing on the dock speaking to a fishermen as he wrote down several things as he spoke. The DI looked up and saw the blonde. Rose pushed her blonde hair from her face that had fallen from her ponytail. She looked away and climbed into the boat, and Pete pulled out of the docking area. Rose turned around and looked at the man that if she saw each time she saw would turn into the Doctor.

"Sweetheart," said Jackie placing her hand on her shoulder, and Rose looked away from the vanished dock, "he's not the man you're hoping he'll turn into."

Rose sighed heavily, "I know. It seems everywhere I go he's there. We keep on running into each other."

"We'll don't let him feel like you need to hideaway Sweet-pea." said Pete.

This caused Rose to sort slightly, "As if I'd hide away. He's only one man. Right let's see who can catch the biggest fish!"

Jackie raised her hands. "You too have at it. I came along to enjoy the boat ride."

"Looser buys the winner shots at the bar!" said Rose with a smile.

"You're on." said Pete and they shook hands to seal the bet.

Jackie smiled, sat back in her chair. She pulled out her cheesy romance novel and settled into several hours of reading her book while father and daughter fished.

It was near sunset before the Tyler family made their way back to the shore. Pete pulled into the dock and Rose climbed out of the boat and pulled it closer to the dock and tied it back up. Jackie got out of the boat followed by Pete. Rose beamed at her father. She had won the bet. He owed her shots at the bar.

{}

"Becca, you need a pool table up in this place." said Rose and threw back her shot of tequila. "I'll even buy you one."

"Sweetheart, we're going to call it a night." said Jackie.

Rose looked at her watch and it read, 11:00. "Oh, Mum it's still early."

"You go on to your room. I'll make sure Rose gets to her room. If she doesn't close the place down."

"I'll pay for the bill in the morning Becca." said Pete.

She nodded her head. He hadn't given her any reason not to trust him. She watched the friendly couple leave the bar. She turned back to Rose and poured her another shot.

"Rose, what about a cup of coffee yea?" asked Becca when she saw her with her head down on the bar.

She lifted her head. "Yea, that would be great," and she laid her head back down on the bar. "He looks just like the man I loved."

"Who?" asked Becca as she sat a cup of black coffee down in front of Rose.

"DI Hardy. He looks just like John." said she told her not wanting her to say "The Doctor," "He has same eyes, everything but Hardy has a beard, and a Scottish accent."

"What happened to John?" asked Becca.

"He died almost five years ago." said Rose, it might as well be dead because there was no way to getting back to the Doctor. "I saw him on the beach my first day here, and I though was seeing a ghost."

The barmaid sat down next to Rose and picked up her own cup of coffee. "Wow, that must be really hard seeing him. Well, not him. Someone that looks so much like him." Rose nodded her head. "But besides Hardy looking like him, how are you liking Broadchurch?"

"It's a big change from the city. It's so quiet here." said Rose. "I bet it's a pain in the ass that everyone knows your business."

Becca laughed and nodded her head. "What type of work do you do? I must admit I recognize your dad. I know you must be loaded with cash, but you don't seem like the type of person to sit around and spend daddy's cash."

"I'm sorry. I can't speak about my job, but I work for Torchwood Institute. It's classified."

"Oh, you work for the government." said Becca.

Rose sighed heavily. She already she'd have to red-con her already. "Ok. Torchwood is a organization that monitors alien life on Earth. We are above the government and the United Nations. My dad is head of Torchwood, and I'm Commander a field agent. Me and my team go out and round up those aliens that cause problems for planet Earth."

Becca looked at the blonde in awe. "Ok, I wasn't expecting that. Do you want another cup of coffee. I need something stronger."

"Another cup of coffee would be nice." said Rose.

She watched Becca fix herself a beer. She pulled out a small bottle from her purse and took out a small white pill, and put the bottle back in her purse. Rose slipped the pill into Becca's drink without her noticing, but unknown to Rose Alec Hardy had heard the conversation and saw her slip something into Becca Fisher's drink.

"I'm sorry Becca, but you can't know about Torchwood." said Rose gently to the now sleeping woman at the bar. She exited the bar.

"You with me, now." said Alec grabbing Rose's arm and they went to her hotel room.

{}

"Get off me." hissed Rose and yanked her arm from the DI's grasp just as he closed the bedroom door. "What the hell is you're problem?"

"I saw you drug Becca Fisher." said Alec. "I can book you for this."

Rose raised a brow at the man in front of her. She began to laugh. "You arrest me, because I red-conned her. Oh, my god you're so sweet. Defending her because she won't remember the conversation. It's not a date-rape drug."

"Then why use it on her?" asked Alec.

Rose pulled out the bottle and handed it to Alec. "It's not dangerous. They issue it to each Torchwood member. Captain Jack Harkness created the drug. It was getting dangerous far too many people to know about Torchwood, DI Hardy." Rose sat down on the bed and removed her shoes. "We were having too many civilians being captured by aliens because they knew about the Torchwood inside workings, such as the mailmen and so on. So we drug them to be on the safe side of things. It's better to be on the upper hand of things. Don't you think DI Hardy?"

"Who hell are you?" asked Alec.

Rose pulled out her flip badge and threw it to him. Alec caught it and read the information that it held along with her photo. He stepped forward and handed it back to the woman. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's Torchwood want with Broadchurch?" asked the DI.

"What, it's only me and my parents. Mum wanted a family trip. She packed my things and all but threw me into the damned car. I didn't want to come here. I wanted to say at home and go to work. I just want to get by to the Doctor." said Rose and laid onto the mattress and covered her eyes with her hand. "We were torn apart. It was at the Battle of Canary Wharf. Cybermen and Daleks had taken over not just London but the whole world. Torchwood, not the Torchwood I work for, but another one. Had this bright idea to open the rift and they let a void ship through and all hell broke."

"You mean to tell that those things here were real, and not some hoax like they said on the news."

"Oh for gods sake Alec, use that brain of yours. Of course it's real. I'm one of several that try to keep the peace between our planet and thousands that are out there." said Rose. She took the bottle from Alec. "I'm sorry, but I have to give this to you. You can't know any of this." She tipped a small white pill into her hand. "Here."

He moved her hand from him. "I won't tell. Besides I know who to call if something really strange happens."

Rose reached over and plucked his phone from his pants pocket and put in her personal cell number and her office number. She couldn't understand why she just gave him her cell number.

"There, no red-con but my office number and my personal cell. Call if you need my help. But as for now DI Alec Hardy I'm kicking you out of my room. I'm in need of a shower. I have plans for today." said Rose with a smile.

Alec stood up from the bed and lifted his phone. "Thank you for the number Commander Tyler, and no more red-coning people," said the DI and left the room.

Rose smacked herself up side the head, "Why did you give him your personal damned number? Nice going Rose," and she went into the bathroom for a shower.

{}

Rose pulled the car up to the Latimer house to pick up Chloe for girls day out. She smiled at the thought of giving her parents some alone time. They needed to be together. She honked the car horn and smiled when she saw the young woman run from the house.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get here." said Chloe closing the door once she got into the passenger side. "Go, go."

Rose looked and saw Beth Latimer run out the door. She threw Chloe a wink. "You better buckle up because we're out of here!" She rolled down the window, "I'll have her home by 11in the pm!" and she squealed her tires out of the Latimer road. "Where's the nearest mall. We're going to have a girls day."

"I don't have that much money on me." said Chloe.

Rose waved it off, "Don't you worry about that. This day is on me!" She turned down the road to the mall.

{}

The girls stepped into the nails salon each with several bags in their hands. Rose had told Chloe to pick out several outfits that twenty-two and not sweet sixteen. They sat down next to each other as they got their finger nails done.

"What plans do you have for college?" asked Rose. "What's you're major?"

Chloe shook her head. "I have no clue. I don't have much money for school, but I'm at a community college getting my basics first, then I worry about the other next. I'm still trying to get away from the stares of being "The Dead Brother's Sister." It's so upsetting sometimes. What do you do?"

"I work for the government." said Rose.

"Oh, don't tell me that you have one of those jobs that's classified?" said Chloe. Rose gave her small shrug. "You're kidding me."

"Nope," said Rose, popping her "p," with her answer. "I enjoy what I do though. I met John traveling out of country. We bumped into each other in an airport. Then we kept on bumping into each other. Then we finally decided to exchange phone numbers. We were together for two year before he died."

"I'm sorry." said Chloe as Rose paid for the bill.

"Let's go up this stuff in the car, and come back and we'll go see a movie." suggested Rose.

Chloe smiled and nodded her head in agreement. It had been a good while since someone had taken the time to go out on a girls day. Her mother was too wrapped up in her baby sister, Grace, and her dad was always working. She didn't have very many friends at school that wanted to go do things. So her life was go to work and go to school. She smiled over at Rose, who was only visiting for a new weeks and had made a quick friend in Rose Tyler. She understood pain of loosing someone. She could see it in her eyes. It was nice to have someone besides family to talk about Danny or even girl stuff.

{}

Beth stood in the police station at the counter. "Ellie." she called when she saw her once best friend enter the station.

Ellie stopped in front of the elevator with two cups in her hands. One was a cup of coffee for her and a cup of tea for Alec that she had brought from her house after lunch break. She wanted a good cup of coffee and she knew that Alec would most likely want a cup of tea.

"What is Beth? I've got to get to the office." said the DS.

"Chloe's ran off with someone that I don't know." said the stressed mother, just then Alec walked up to the women and Ellie silently handed her boss his tea. "She just drove up and Chloe hopped into the car and drove off yelling that she'd bring her home at 11. It's pasted eleven."

Alec lifted his sleeve and looked at his watch. "Mrs. Latimer, it's three. Chloe is an adult."

"Who did she go with?" asked Ellie.

"Some woman who's visiting? Rose something."

Alec raised a brow, "Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, that's her name, Rose Tyler. I know she's came here only to see where my Danny was killed. I want her home and way from that woman."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest. He sighed heavily. "Mrs. Latimer, I can assure that Chloe is fine. Miss Tyler a friendly woman. I've spoken with her several times, and your daughter is safe with her. I can assure you on that front. Now, if you don't mind we do have a jobs here. Please go home," and the DI and DS entered the lift and the door closed.

"Well, that's a big change from before Alec. What made you change you're mind about her so quickly?"

"Rose Tyler is just a good person to know. She's works for the government and if we need any help with the strange things that happen here we can call her." said Alec.

The lift door opened and the partners stepped out into the hall. "What type of stuff?" asked Ellie.

"You know those strange metal men and tin cans that happened about five years ago?" said Alec and Ellie nodded, "She works for an institute that handles those things."

"Did you get her number for just in case?"

"Aye. Get to work Miller." said Alec and entered his office. Ellie shook her head and sat down at her desk.

{}

"Thanks Rose I had a lot of fun." said Chloe as stood at her driver side door.

She smiled, "Yea I did too. It was good to get away from everyone you know for a little while. I learned that trick awhile back. I'll see you before I leave in a few days. You have my number home and office, and you have my home address if you need to get away from Broadchurch for a little while."

Chloe nodded her head and gave Rose a hug. She sat in the driveway until the young woman got inside the house, and she drove away and headed back to the hotel for the night.

{}

"Where in hell have you been?" asked Beth just as her daughter entered the living room."

Chloe sat her bags down on the floor. "I went out with Rose for awhile. We had a good time. I've finally found a girlfriend I can spend some time with. She's really nice and fun to be around. She's not stuck up as the papers say." She said noticing them on the table with several pictures on the covers. "I'm going to bed. Good night," and she went up stairs to bedroom.

Beth leaned forward and picked up a magazine that had a picture of Rose Tyler on the cover. The headline read, _Venix Heiress Caught Stealing_, "Right this girl is nothing but trouble," and she threw the paper down on the table and went upstairs to turn in for the night.

{}

Pete grabbed Jackie and Rose's bags from their rooms and threw them into the back of the jeep. He closed the trunk. Rose turned around and saw Chloe standing nearby. She walked up to young blonde and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you Chloe. You call me when ever you want ok. If you need me I'll be soon as I can. My job can be little crazy. You let me know when you want to come over. We'll make a week of it, yea?"

"Sounds good." said Chloe and pulled her into one more hug and stepped back.

Rose turned to Becca and pulled her into her hug. "It's been fun talking to you."

The barmaid laughed, "You brought in more money then I thought."

Rose giggled knowing it was true. She pulled back handed her an envelope. "I expect to see a pool table in that bar when I come back. I was serious when I told you I would get you a pool table."

Becca took the envelope and stuck it inside her jacket pocket. She smiled at the woman. Rose looked around actually hoping to see DI Hardy, but she knew it wouldn't happen. But deep down the only reason why she wanted to see him was because when she saw him, she saw the Doctor.

"Right ladies it's time go." said Pete just as he got into the car. "Thanks for everything Becca." She gave the man a wave and the girls got into the car.

"Rose sweetheart, seatbelt." said Jackie when they pulled onto the road, and she clicked it into place.

Meanwhile several paces away Alec stood watching the Tyler jeep pull away. He sighed heavily and shook his head. He didn't know why the blonde got to him. He twisted his cars keys on his finger and got into the car and headed home.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 3!


End file.
